


Bad Habit

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Taulant finds out his brother's had a slip up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have a cold and i am not happy. i'm so mad at my immune system :( i mean, come on! it's may!! *sniffs olbus oil inhaler*
> 
> ((this is kindaaaaa based on something that happened to me...oops)) 
> 
> enjoy :D :D :D

Taulant had recently discovered the feature on Instagram where he could see what people he followed had been liking. Well, he’d found it a while ago but he’d only just remembered about it.

Taulant was a nosy bugger at heart so here he was at midnight scrolling through it. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting to find. Basel had won a match the day before so it’s mostly his teammates liking each other’s posts about that.

But then, when he’s about 3 hours back he sees his brother has commented on a post.

‘about an hour ago. My boyfriend will be mad’

Taulant’s confused, why would Olivier be mad? He clicks on the post and that’s when his heart drops. The caption reads ‘when was the last time you self-harmed?’. It’s from a generic self-harm help page and yes, Granit’s following it. 

Taulant doesn’t know what to do. He’d known about his brother’s bad habit but he’d said he’d stopped a while ago. Apparently not.

Not knowing what else to do he sends the post to his brother with a comment saying ‘I saw your comment on this post’.

He doesn’t expect a reply straight away but whilst he’s still on the chat page it says Granit’s read the message, and then he’s typing.

‘How did you see? I thought it was private’ Granit had put.

‘You can see the posts the people you follow have liked and commented on unless the page is private’ Taulant explains.

‘I thought it was’

‘It isn’t. What did you do?’

Granit had read the message and not replied. Taulant sighs and calls him.

“Hey” Thankfully he answers.

“So what did you do?”

“It wasn’t bad ok? It was just a few cuts”

“A few? I thought you’d stopped”

“I had, it was just a slip up” Granit explains.

“What happened?”

“We lost the match and some of the comments about me weren’t exactly nice”

“I didn’t see. Just ignore them, turn your phone off or unfollow those pages”

“I kind of searched for it”

“Why? That’s what triggered it last time” 

“I guess…maybe…well…yeah I guess I was looking for an excuse to hurt myself. I was feeling crap after the match as it was”

“Granit…you should’ve called me, or Oli. Or anyone” Taulant sighs.

“I know. I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, how are you feeling now?”

“Alright”

“Did you clean it?”

“Of course”

“Remember when I used to do that?”

“I’m sorry” Granit repeats.

“It’s fine, just next time…”

“I know. I’ll talk to you”

“Thank you”

“I better go to sleep. I have training tomorrow”

“Sure, night then. I’ll call later anyway”

“Sure, night”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

Taulant hangs up. He does feel slightly better after talking to him although not completely. A similar thing had happened when they were at Basel together, Granit had had a slip up. “That’s it, I won’t do it anymore” he’d promised. But then Taulant had found him the next night with the biggest cut he’d ever seen. 

No matter. He’d just have to keep an eye on him. Maybe he could mention it to Olivier, Granit would go mad but he’d rather that than him keep cutting himself up. He sends a text and goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only after he wakes up Taulant realises telling Olivier may not have been the best move. Too late to change that now though, he just hopes everything works out for the best.

It’s only when he checks his phone after training and sees he has 5 missed calls off his brother he panics a bit, normally if he didn’t answer Granit would give it an hour and call back. Not this time apparently.

As soon as he gets home he calls him.

“You told him! Why did you tell him?” Granit almost shouts.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do”

“I’m fine! And now he’s worried”

“You hurt yourself”

“I know, I told you. It was a slip up, I’m fine!”

“Really?”

“Yes, I feel better today” Granit says “Well, until Olivier cornered me”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told him”

“No, you shouldn’t have”

“I was only trying to help” Taulant tries to reason.

Granit takes a deep breath “I know you were”

“It’s just hard, when you’re all the way over there. I thought it would be good for Oli to keep an eye on you”

“Well he’s definitely doing that”

“Good”

“It’s not good, he even stands outside when I’m in the bathroom”

Taulant can’t help but laugh at that.

“I am sorry ok? I didn’t think, it was late and…” 

“I’m not mad” Granit cuts him off.

“Really?”

“Well, I was. But Oli calmed me down”

“Good. I just want to help, we all do ok?”

“I know. Thank you”

“No problem, you’re really ok?”

“Yeah I’m great, training was fun”

“Good, I’ll let you get back to Oli then”

“Sure, talk to you tomorrow”

“Talk to you then, love you”

“Love you too”

Taulant hangs up and shakes his head. Telling Olivier certainly hadn’t been the best move but in his defence he had panicked, he just didn’t want his brother hurting himself again. But it seemed like he was ok for now. He just hoped it stayed that way.


End file.
